1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety bindings for ski boots which are adapted to retain one of the ends of the boot on a ski. More particularly, the present invention relates to the type of binding which allows for the voluntary removal of the boot independent of skiing conditions.
2. Description of Pertinent Information
All bindings manufactured today currently use mechanisms which automatically free the boot from the binding and the ski when forces experienced by the skier exceed a certain safety threshold. However, during skiing, it is often desirable for the skier to voluntarily remove the boot from the binding independent of these above-mentioned safety considerations. This voluntary removal of the boot is desirable, for example to facilitate travel up the slope on a ski lift, or when the skier wishes to stop skiing or has fallen down. Normally, the removing of the boot is performed by pushing or pulling on a release lever or on the jaw or body of the binding. This operation almost always requires a relatively substantial force to be exerted by the skier. Under normal conditions, it is fairly easy for the skier to exert this substantial force. However, there are certain situations in which it is difficult for the skier to exert such a substantial force. These include when the skier is in an advanced state of fatigue, when the skier is inexperienced, or is a child, or when the skier has fallen in deep or powdered snow which has not resulted in the release of the boot from the binding. Under these conditions, the skier must be able to remove the boot without exerting substantial effort. In addition, it is also necessary for the skier to be able to remove the boot from the binding without substantial effort when the skier is in a particularly critical or delicate position and/or when the skier is wounded or has fractured his leg because under these circumstances any movement made by the skier to free himself from the skis must be performed without increasing the pain felt and without inadvertently exerting a force on the broken leg.
Thus, there is a need for a binding which permits manual removal of the boot from the binding without substantial effort by the skier.